Driving Under Demigod Influence
by libertybelle1786
Summary: What happens when Percy is behind the wheel and Piper is singing (aka unintentionally charmspeaking) to some Pop songs? Havoc. How exactly? Well, in only a way that demigods can! *May stay a One Shot, but I may get a burst of inspiration and continue, with a stronger plot...
1. I Don't Care!

**Hello! This is just a quick oneshot based on a headcanon I liked, about when Piper sings, it is more powerful than her charmspeak...I hope you all like it! (Original headcanon from ****_partdemigodllIG) _****Oh, and the songs used are "Call Me Maybe by Carly Ray Jepsen and I Love It by Icona Pop...not a big fan of either of these songs, but they fit, so they were used! Last thing, the characters are owned by Rick Riordan. Thanks for reading (and reviewing? maybe?)**

_Piper_

"Okay, guys, are you ready to go?" Percy's voice echoed from the bottom of the staircase. I zipped up my suitcase, and went down to the kitchen where he was, along with Annabeth, going over the details for the rental beach house we all went in on together. Well, it was more like Annabeth was going over them, and Percy was nodding as if he knew what she was talking about. After making sure that we had all of the paperwork, I wheeled my luggage out to the minivan, which we had borrowed from Mrs. Jackson-Blofis and opened the hatch. "Hey! I just met you, and this is crazy, so here's my number, so call me maybe!" I started to belt out the words to an obnoxious, but catchy song that was ebbing out of the car radio. "So call me maybe!" All of a sudden I got a phone call from Percy. Strange, he was right inside. "Um, hello?" I answered. "Uh, hey. I was packing the lunches, and felt, uh this urge to call you. I'm gonna hang up now, ok? Annabeth, who was, um just getting beach towels down the hall, is looking at me funny. Uh, bye." The call was cut, and I just stood there, staring at the phone. Weird. I shook it off and continued to load the remaining luggage into the back.

After _I thought_ I got all of the bags into the car, Jason came trotting over with his duffel. "C'mon, Sparky! I just finished putting everything in the hood!" He smiled, "Well, I'm sorry, but I forgot a few things and had to repack." He went over to the car and opened the hatch again, placing his old Camp Jupiter duffel bag atop the others. Before he closed it though, he opened a side pouch and grabbed a small Ziploc bag, which, before I could see what was in side, he threw into the backseat, where he would be during the trip.

"Alright!" Annabeth came jogging out with a huge picnic basket, probably full of road trip essentials, brownies and jam (the strange combination that Percy and Jason had an undying love for), blue coke, and cold pizza from last night. That would probably last us until the end of the driveway. "Are we all ready?" she continued, balancing the basket between the front and back rows. I nodded, and slid into the backseat after Jason, closing the door, already praying to the god of AC that, even in this ancient car, would not die out on our trip. It was that hot.

_Jason_

Luckily, Annabeth hadn't put the radio on yet. Not that I'm against music, I just know the problems that arise when Piper sings along. It makes people do crazy things. Like, I'm talking if she started singing "Don't Stop Believing," her words would be as good as our own for the next hour and a half. That's why, if the ill-fated radio did turn on to Pop2K, I would be prepared. This time I around, I had earbuds and duck tape.

"Hey, Wise Girl, would you turn the radio on? I need some driving tune-age!" Crap. Annabeth flicked the radio on, and the "greatest hits of yesterday and today!" started drumming out of the speakers. "Oh!" Piper exclaimed. "I hate this song!" I sighed of relief, maybe Annabeth would change it, to something else, preferably classical. "But I can't help but sing it!"

"I crashed my car into a bridge!"

Percy swerved, in the direction of the closest bridge, I predicted. I shoved the ear buds in.

"I don't care! I love it!"

I made my way to the front, in case Percy decided to unintentionally total his mother's minivan.

"Your on a different road-"

We are now in a different lane, that goes in the _opposite direction_.

I grabbed the steering wheel with one hand, and took the duct tape with the other, bringing the Odyssey to the right lane and covering Piper's, oh I love her, but when she sings, it brings the most beautiful sounding havoc, mouth with gray, industrial tape. I finished, by turning the radio off.

"Oh gods!" I mumbled under my breath. Annabeth turned around and gave me a look, one of both confusion and relief. One that also told me, "We are never putting the radio on if Percy is driving and Piper is the backseat. Ever."

**Well, that's it! It was just a quick burst of inspiration, and I may, if I get enough feedback, continue this story (of Percabeth and Jasper going on vacation together), but if not, it will stay a one shot. I hope you all enjoyed this! **


	2. Hooked on a Feeling

"Jmson! Mson!" Piper ripped the duct tape off her mouth. "JASON! What in HADES was that for?" Jason shrunk into the sticky vinyl seat. "Ah..Well, Pipes.." She scrunched up her nose like she does when she's mad-no furious. "Oh, so you, Jason Grace, who won't even sing at birthday parties because he's too embarrassed, thinks I am a bad singer?" Jason shook his head, "No, no, Pi-" "Shut it, Grace! Now, to pay you back for this," Her anger was channeled into one of the most persuasive cases of Charmspeak ever. Annabeth and I tuned the radio back on, luckily Metallica was playing, so we blasted the volume in hopes none of whatever punishment Jason was receiving would rub off on us. "So," I turned to her, practically shouting, "Isn't this lovely?" Her gray eyes glittered, "Darling, dear, just darling."

Jason

This was just wonderful, Piper almost makes Percy crash the car and she's yelling at me, and now-crap. She was charmspeaking me..."Jason?" I turned to the lovely persuasion of her voice. "I want you to sing along to the radio, okay, babe? It would make me sooo happy!" I wanted to make her happy, it was such an urge, it was sickening. "Uh..." I muttered, trying to resist. Piper's eyes glowed, "Please? Sing along to the radio..." That was it, I was a goner, for the next 15 minutes, at least. "O-okay..." I pushed my glasses up and prayed to Apollo that the song that was playing wasn't going to ruin me.

"I can't stop this feeling..." Oh no.

"Deep inside of me..." I knew this song.

"Girl, you just don't realize what you do to me..." I was humming along, resisting the urge Piper set upon me.

"When you hold me in your arms so tight, let me know, everything's alright..." I was mumbling the dastardly lyrics.

"AH HA HA I'm hooked on a feeling! And I'm high on believing, that you're in love wiiith me!" My voice cracked as I reached the high note. I was-hm, how do I say this? Terrible, fully. I looked at Piper with a look, that if it wasn't her, would lead them to running for their weapon.

Piper reached over and kissed my forehead, "You're doing great, sweetie! The song's almost over!" I tried protesting but I realized I could only sing until the song was over.

Luckily, being the nice and vocally impaired guy he is, Percy joined in, setting a nice tempo with the signature "Ooga chaka"s, making, along with my great voice, Annabeth and Piper staring at each other, wondering how a simple prank could damage their ears so much. In about a minute and a half, the song finally ended and I was free. "See?" Her mosaic eyes reflected the midday sun. "When you call someone's singing bad, they get offended, and usually try to get you back...Just be happy Micheal Jackson wasn't on." She still, even after I croaked along with that song for her (even if I was under charmspeak), didn't let me explain to her that I loved her singing, but wasn't in the market for a car crash. I stared at the puffy clouds, using my "son of Jupiter" abilities to see what direction each was going. None towards our destination, "Um, Piper, can I explain to you-"

"Hold that thought, Jase, we need to order some iced coffees," my undersea friend interrupted, impeccable timing, per the norm.

"I'll have a decaf vanilla swirl please," Annabeth mumbled from her book. Piper had leaned into the front seats to tell them her order when the drive-thru guy greeted us.

"Hello, and welcome to Dunkin' Donuts, may I please take your order?" That voice, Piper looked back at me, and in that instant I knew. Of course this is how he would make his return, right? By taking our orders.

**I think you all know who I'm referencing here...Sorry about the short chapter, I didn't think the rest would flow in one large chapter. If you like this so far, please review! Thanks! **


End file.
